creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Decarion Race
I would like to didicate this story (Not yet book because, as it is not published or in book format for that matter) to anyone who reads it- S.C (No my last name does not start with a C) Characters *Nova Angelo, Racer, Female, 14, 15 *Lapis Cetta, Racer, female, 13, 14 *Phoenix Creed, Racer, male, 16, 17 *Dominic Rudge, Racer, male, 12, 13 *Camellia Bandulin, Racer, female, 13, 15 *Monroe Arey, Racer, male, 15, 16 *Precious Stone, Racer, female, 12, 13 *Barrett Dume, Racer, male, 16, 17 *Marybeth Winegarden, Racer, female, 15, 16 *Arden Revis, Racer, male, 14, 15 *Odessa Manire, Racer, female, 16, 17 *Keane Edes, Racer, male, 14, 15 *Jay Angelo, Nova's brother, 17, 18 *Jerrod Mccrea, creator of the race, male, deceased *Lavina Orce, TBD, female *Deon Tamayo, TBD, male *Alonso Sheftall,TBD, male *Rey Forden, TBD, male *Kaila Timpone, TBD, female *Juanita Raque, TBD, female *Toney Decamp, TBD, male *Breezy Mccrea Draine,TBD, female *Steele Aurand , TBD, male Others who's names I have yet to come up with! ''Part I'' ''Chapter 1: TBN'' The day started like any other day. Birds chirping, the low hum of factories starting, and the light conversation of merchants with early costumers. The city slowly starting to rise from its slumber. Normal. "Noovaa, Nooovaaa. NOVA!" The gentle calling of her name awoke Nova Angelo from her sleep. She hit her awaker on the head. "Jay, get the hell away from me." She murmered sleepily, rolling over on the couch, which doubled as her bed. "Well the chickens aren't going to take their eggs to the market themselves." Her older brother, Jay, grabbed her feet and spun her around so that her feet were on the floor. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She groaned. Through squinted eyes, Nova could see him glaring at her. "Going, going." She said and threw her arms up. Nova walked inside the wardrobe room and opened her closet door. Choosing her outfit for the day, a blue tunic and black pants, she closed the door connecting the wardrobe to the living area and got dressed. After dressing, she opened the door and went back into the living area where her boots were sitting by the couch. She grabbed one and pulled it on, jumping around a bit and did the the same with the other. Rubbing her eyes, Nova walked through the back room, and out the backdoor to the backyard to collect the chicken eggs, taking the basket hanging on a nail on the door frame with her. She walked up to the chicken coop and opened the screen door. The chickens hopped out of their nests and file out of the coop. She grabbed a hand full of feed and scattered it around then went inside the coop and collected the eggs. "Hurry up out there! You know all the good buyers will have enough eggs if you don't get out there early!" Jay shouted at her through the house. Nova rolled her eyes and continued collecting eggs. After she collected all the eggs she rangled the chickens back inside, and counted the eggs. ".....32, 33, 34, 35, 36." She smirked knowing that old Mr. Zino would buy all of them for an above reasonable price. "Are you going?!" Jay shouted at her again. "Yeah!" Nova shouted back. She pulled up the latch on the back gate, stepped out and slammed it shut behind her then dashed towards the nearby market. Her loose hair fluttered behind her as she ran. She soon spotted Mr.Zino trying to barter some rottten vegtables and rancid goat meat to passing shoppers. She ran over to him. "Hey, Mr. Zino, would you like some eggs?" Nova asked tapping him on the shoulder. "....What I tell you, I only buy rabbit, if you buy goat. Good day!" He finished a conversation with another old man holding a live rabbit. "Uh, Mr. ZIno?" She tapped him on the shoulder again. "What, what? Oh hello, Trixa! Come to buy some goat?" Mr. Zino said turning around. "Erm, no, but would you like some eggs? And it's Nova...." Nova shook her head, and held out the basket. "Yes, yes! I give you, uh, 60 Quarts for the whole 3 dozen." He said as he started taking the eggs out of the basket. "60? Thats 10 less than you gave me last week, and they're the exact same in freshness!" She glared at him. "I will be the judge of that!" Mr. Zino said and picked up and egg. He put his ear to it and muttered "Mhm," and "Oh." as he inspected them. Nova just scoffed. "Whatever, just give me the Quarts." She said, holding out her hand. Mr. Zino nodded and handed her the medium sized coins. Continuing to glare at him, she turned and said, "Good day, sir!" As she walked through the now busy market, she bought some beef and vegtables for 20 Pentz and walked back to her small house. As she neared it, she realized there was a long black car parked infront of the weathered brown fence. Jay was speaking to a woman with deep red hair wearing a purple suit. Nova ran up to them. "What's happening, what's going on?" She asked, catching thier attention. The woman pulled out a long of parchment. She spoke in a chipper tone. "Nova Bellatix Angelo, you have been chosen to be the contestant from the City of Quenatana for the 35th annuel Decarion Race." Jay looked at her with a worried face. "The what race?" Nova dropped the basket. Jay sighed, "You're too young to remember the 34th race, but I don't remember much, maybe Lavina should explain." He gestured to the lady. Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Sci-Fi Category:Post-Apocalypse Category:T Rated Story